


Queer Spaces, Queer Encounters

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boy-Dyke, Butch - Freeform, F/F, Fdom, Femme, Gay Bar, Good Boy, Nightlife, Other, Packing, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, blowjob, degredation, dyke - Freeform, queer, strapon blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: I was prompted for more - rougher - anal, and was inspired by a Friday night in lockdown to write about the kind of place I’d rather be. So this became partly a love letter to those places I’m missing. Those spaces we make for ourselves. Which is why this is a Pride submission.But it’s also about other ways we make space for ourselves. There are places in this script where I could have pulled back, and made it more broadly appealing. But I wrote what came to mind for me. Because pride is about putting yourself out there, and not feeling like you’re too queer, or not queer enough. Pride is about being yourself, and knowing that your community have your back, just as you have theirs.That said, as ever when I release a script, this is now yours, so if you perform it fit it to yourself however you like. Pride is no exception there. Have fun!Gender Notes: Reader is top. Script refers to the reader's strap-on and dress, listener's short faded hair, cunt. Listener is called boy-dyke, boy, good boysfx: music, club/bar sounds, doors opening and closing, bolts etc, toilet lid, knocks on doorOriginal Post: 4th June 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Nonbinary, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other, femme/butch
Kudos: 4





	Queer Spaces, Queer Encounters

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[sfx: club/bar background, faint dance music, talking, e.g. https://freesound.org/people/kickhat/sounds/328969/]

[friendly/flirtatious – they’re a hot stranger] Hey!

Have I seen your face here before?

Yeah, I’ve been a few times.

Well, it *is* the place to be… Feels like home, you know?

[agreeing] Right?

Well I don’t come here for the music, no. Although…

I like that I can be myself here, you know? Shut off the outside world. After a long week I just love stepping into a place where I feel normal, you get me?

Yeah, it’s a relief, isn’t it?

But… also exciting, you know. Safe, and yet… full of possibilities. There’s always hot [you backtrack from gendering the listener] …people here…

What are your pronouns?

Cool, mine are [e.g. she/her]. And your name?

[flirting] Maybe I don’t need your name…

Did you come here tonight looking for something? Something more than community?

I think I know what…

[looking for consent] Yeah?

[you kiss them]

[giggles, more kissing]

Come and dance?

[music again]

[flirtatious] mmm… Is that how you like to dance?

[kisses]

Turn around?

Fresh fade? So sharp… But it also gives me easy access to your neck… [neck kisses] You like that? I can taste your sweat, on the bristles of your hair…

That’s it, grind against me.

Can you feel it? Where your ass is pressing into my crotch? Can you feel what I’ve got for you?

I know what you boy-dykes like…

Are you surprised? Wearing a dress has advantages. Plenty of space to wear …other things.

Put your hand on it? [moans]

You want it?

I wore this cock for you. I knew I’d meet you. Do you want it inside you?

Come with me.

[sfx: music again, then it’s muffled. Door closes, ideally toilet door, e.g. https://freesound.org/people/arnaump/sounds/232510/. And/or sound of shutting the toilet lid]

Good, the queue wasn’t too long.

[laughs] There’s plenty, they can wait.

Where were we?

[kisses]

I seem to remember we were at you wanting to suck my cock.

Yeah?

Sit down.

[sfx: fabric sounds as you lift your dress up]

You like it?

Put your mouth on it. 

Mmm, good boy.

Look at me. I want to see you looking up at me while you suck my strap.

[moans]

Mmm, that’s it. Show me how much you can take.

Show me how much you want it.

I’m gonna need you to get it nice and wet…

Because…

[whispered?] It’s not going in your cunt.

Oh no.

I know what you boys really like. I know where you need this cock.

If you’re a good boy and get it nice and wet for me…

Mmm, you like that idea?

Has sucking my cock gotten you all excited? Or is it the thought of me putting it in your ass?

Are you wet? Let me feel. You’ll have to earn this. You’ll have to need it.

Oh! You are! You like the idea of being fucked by a stranger in a club toilet? Or is it me you like? Would you be a slut like this for any pretty girl?

[kiss]

Now, put it back in your mouth. You’re not finished.

I want it good and wet. And I think you’ll want it good and wet too…

That’s it.

[rhythmic. Fuck their face]

Mmf, yeah.

Take it for me.

Show me what a good boy you are.

If you want my cock so badly, prove it. Take it. Let me fuck your face.

Mmm yeah, put your hands on my ass.

That’s it, take it. Take my whole cock. Get it good and ready. Cos I can’t wait to fuck your ass, baby.

Is it ready? Good boy. Turn around. Kneel on the seat for me.

Now, pull those pants down. I want to see your bare ass before I fuck it.

[moans]

[a single spank]

[satisfied grunt] You like that? Mmm it looks perfect.

So perfect, I want to take pity on it before I destroy it.

I’m going to help you out. If you’re as excited as I hope you are… I can get my fingers wet in your cunt, before I open you up.

Yeah?

[moans] Mmm you *did* get wet… This is going to be perfect…

Oh, you like my fingers inside you? Too bad, your cunt will have to just drip all empty while I fuck you.

Now my fingers are wet… I can touch your tight little hole… You like that?

[moans]

Are you ready for me to push my fingers inside?

You better be.

[moan/grunt]

That’s it. I’m gonna open you up so you can take my strap. You want to take it for me, don’t you?

Yeah?

Relax for me.

Mmm so tight. Does that feel good?

[spank]

Filthy slut.

Can you take another finger? Mmm, you’re so tight, but I know you can do it. Relax for me.

[moans] There, that’s it. [gasp] I can feel you clenching on me. But you’ll have to relax if you want to take my cock.

Can you?

That’s it.

Now are you ready for it?

Say please.

Keen huh?

Can you feel the head against your entrance?

Are you aching for me to push it inside?

Beg for it.

Beg for my cock in your ass.

That’s it. Just beg a little bit more…

Say ‘please’.

Good boy.

[you slide it in]

That’s it, relax for me.

Good boy.

Mmm. That’s it. Take it, baby. I want to fill you up.

[you bottom out]

Oh! Good job! Mmm, that’s all of it. That’s my whole cock inside you. Good job getting it so wet… You’ve been taken like this before, haven’t you?

You’re doing well at being filled. But I think you wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?

How well can you take that?

How well can your ass take a proper fucking?

[rhythmic as you start fucking. Slowly at first, gradually speeding up]

Because I might start slow…

But I know you’re going to want it harder…

Greedy sluts like you always do…

That’s it, brace yourself against the wall.

You better be ready. Cos I’m going to destroy this ass. That’s what you want, isn’t it?

[teasing] I didn’t catch that…

If you want to be my fucktoy, you’ll have to tell me…

Tell me how good it feels to have me filling your ass.

Tell me how much you want to be pounded.

You want to take all I can give you.

Does that feel good?

Does it feel overwhelming?

Is the rest of the world fading out? The bar, the people, all fading away… There’s only me, and you. Just my voice, and my hands on your hips, and my cock in your ass.

That’s all there is. That’s what you came here for.

That’s what you like.

Oh, did I hit a good spot?

Does it feel good? Does my strap feel good inside you? It looks amazing, sliding in and out. You shaking…

And those sounds… Crying out like you don’t care who hears… Like you can’t help it…

Are you going to come?

I want to make you. I can do this all night. Pound you til you come. I know it’s dripping out of you.

I know you’re aching to come.

That’s it. Take it. I can feel how close you are.

You better come for me.

Yeah! That’s it! Come on! Come for me1

[improv their orgasm]

Mmm good job! Was that good?

[sfx: banging on door]

[to the knocker] Hang on a minute!

I’ve got you. You took it so well.

That was so hot.

Here, let me clean you up.

Alright?

[sfx: more banging]

Almost done!

Let’s go sit outside. I’ve got you.

Ready?

[sfx: open door/slide back bolt]

There, it’s all yours.

[giggling, elated] Come on, let’s get outside.


End file.
